csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Case/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Julie Finlay: What do you have for us Doc? Al Robbins: David's initial assessment of the asphyxiation was correct. I also found high level of Alcohol in his system. Al Robbins: It's no wonder he couldn't find his way out of the Suit, It even took us a while to get the suit off of him. Julie Finlay: Killed by his own space suit. Let's get it back to the Lab and see what we can find out about the killer. Examine Space Suit Julie Finlay: So what can you tell us about the suit? David Hodges: This is the actual space suit used in episode 522 "Air" where Guto loses contact with the Nankin and is left floating in space... David Hodges: And just as his air supply is about to... Julie Finlay: Hodges! What can you tell me about the suit pertaining to the case. David Hodges: Oh... the killer plugged all the breathing vents and jammed the release lever making it impossible for Samuel to get out. David Hodges: There's also blue Scuff Marks on the back of the suit consistent with the victim being dragged... David Hodges: ...and purple fiber caught around the plugged breathing vents from the killer's shirt. Julie Finlay: Got it. So the killer is wearing a purple shirt. Henry Stue found the body and called in. Let's talk to him. Examine Computer Console Julie Finlay: So that's a foreign language, but we were able to break it using sound waves to replicate the language. David Hodges: I think I might be able to figure out what language it was, but I'll need some time. Analyze Foreign Language David Hodges: Just as I suspected. The language is Vellikon. I've translated the files using a translator app developed by Samuel's friend, Henry Stue. David Hodges: There's a log of when the room was locked and unlocked. David Hodges: The odd part is that the room was unlocked for most of the night, but around the time of death the room was locked and then unlocked again. Julie Finlay: So the killer locked the room while Samuel Suffocated in his suit and then unlocked it to Drag the body out. David Hodges: And the killer would have to know Vellikon in order to access the security system. Julie Finlay: That narrows it down. I guess we should bring in Henry Stue, the expert on Vellikon. Examine Cell Phone Greg Sanders: This Phone did belong to the Victim. And there were some threatening messages and texts from Frank Prony, Samuel's business partner. Greg Sanders: "You better get this under control or there will be consequences." Let's let Frank know we got his message. Loud and clear. Examine Condom Henry Andrews: I found two contributors on the Condom you found and I compared them to the samples we got from our suspect pool. Henry Andrews: The DNA is a match to Frank Prony and Starr Henry Andrews: Samuel's Girlfriend and Business Partner have been lying to us. Let's bring them in. Examine Micro-probe David Hodges: This is it! The very first Micro-probe! I bought a replica once. I was told it was the real deal... should have known that vendor was shady. Morgan Brody: So this is it? That plastic box and flashing lights os worth over $200,000? David Hodges: It's not about the object... it's about the history... and everything Astro Quest stood for and the millions of people changed by it. Morgan Brody: Sure... Anyway the killer placed it next to the popcorn machine. Morgan Brody: There was butter residue all over it and I noticed voids where the killer rubbed against it. Morgan Brody: The killer is going to have butter stains on their shirt. Examine Electric Screwdriver David Hodges: I compared the tool marks on the suit with the Electric Screwdriver and it was definitely used to lock the victim into his suit. David Hodges: The trace you found on the handle is latex. D.B. Russell: Why don't you head back to the scene and take a closer look. See what you can find. Examine Ripped Paper David Hodges: Nice work! Fifty two pages of a not o great Astro Quest fan iction. The script was written by Dane Flanders. I think he was on Styles' guest list. David Hodges: You know I wrote an Astro Quest script too. It took place under the twin moons of... D.B. Russell: ... yeah, real interesting David. Thanks. D.B. Russell: Let's have a talk with Dane. Examine Waste Basket David Hodges: This is an autographed Fleet Commander Perseus Guto trading card with actor Jonathan Curtwell's phone number on it! David Hodges: Do you know how much this would sell for!? I have an original Guto and Lt. Commander Tovel, but not autographed. I wonder if... D.B. Russell: Thanks Hodges! D.B. Russell: I guess since we have Mr. Curtwell's number we should call him in and see who he was handing his card out to. Examine Prosthetic Mask Pieces David Hodges: Holy Shroud of Turin! That's really cool. We were able to actually get features of the person wearing this mask from the inside of it. David Hodges: And this has some pretty good details. You know what? I can scan this so we can compare therse features to our suspects and find out who wore it. Examine Facial Model Henry Andrews: Great job! The model is a match to Jonathan Curtwell's brow line. And DNA came back to an Unknown Male. Henry Andrews: Curtwell isn't in CODIS, so it very well could be his mask. And I pulled some fingerprints off the msk that belong to Starr. Julie Finlay: To Starr? You mean the victim's girlfriend? Wonder what she was doing with Mr. Curtwell on the Bridge... Julie Finlay: Let's find out what these two Questers were up to. Maybe it led to Samuel's death. Examine Broken Glass David Hodges: Godd work! Now that you've pieced it back together. Let's see what it can tell us about the killer. Examine Whiskey Glass David Hodges: The prints on the whiskey glass came back to Henry Stue. Hey, didn't Henry say he never made it into Samuel's prized possession? D.B. Russell: He did. He lied to us. David Hodges: What a shame. He owns all the best Quester gear. To think all those goodies in the hands of a liar. D.B. Russell: Tell you what... If he goes to prison, I'll make sure you get first cracjk at his gear in the police auction. David Hodges: Don't go playing with my heart, Russell. Don't say that if you don't mean it. Examine Display Case Glass David Hodges: The hand prints you found don't have any usable prints. The killer's hand was covered in latex... the same latex found on the Electric Screwdriver. David Hodges: But here's the crazy part... did you notice the extra digit? The killer has six fingers! Examine File Of Certificates David Hodges: The missing mystery collectable was a one of a kind prop used on the show called a Micro-probe. Guto's personal Micro-probe. D.B. Russell: What can you tell me about it? David Hodges: It's used for scanning, data analysis and... wait, you mean in relation to the case. Sorry... this micro-probe is one of a kind and it's very valuable. David Hodges: Samuel just bought it for $220,000. D.B. Russell: What!? Why would anyone pay that much for a piece of plastic with flashing lights? David Hodges: You're not a Quester. You wouldn't understand. D.B. Russell: But you do. I want to talk to Dane... on his level... Wuester to Wuester. See if he knows anything about the micro-probe. David Hodges: Me!? I'm a lab tech. Not a cop! Examine Locker Door Handle David Hodges: There were two sets of Finger Prints you lifted from the Locker Door Hnadle. David Hodges: One set belongs to the Victim and the other was a match to the collector, Henry Stue. D.B. Russell: I think Henry lied to us. He knew that Samuel had the Micro-probe and figured getting him out of the way would make it easier to take. Category:Transcripts